Sonic Drabbles
by Cytrus
Summary: Random Sonic drabbles, 100 word pieces. Any and all topics. Drabble 20: Without demand, there is no supply.
1. I am all of something

After what seemed like forever, it was the Ultimate Life Form's time to shine and fulfill his legacy. For that occasion, his appearance could be nothing but impeccable.

The ebony hedgehog smiled slightly, straightened his tie, flicked a nonexistent speck of dust from his suit, and twirled around in an almost effeminate way.

„I am Shadow the Hedgehog... soon to be the most famous lawyer in the world! THIS IS WHO I AM!"

He shot a satisfied glance at his reflection in the mirror. The faker couldn't match such perfection. Sometimes, only sometimes, Shadow found himself just way past cool.


	2. Quantum Destabilization?

Charmy buzzed around excitedly examining the red button he had spotted on one of the devices. 

"Hey! Foxy! What's the big red button for?"

Tails didn't bother looking up from his work; he was concentrated on the complex circuitry before him.

"That's the quantum destabilization cannon, press the button and it will probably blow up half the planet."

Before a second passed, the bee had already pressed the button repeatedly. However, nothing seemed to happen.

"Heeey! It doesn't work! It's not fair"

"Well, I guess we should be thankful life isn't fair." The fox replied with a smile.


	3. To each his own

Metal felt foolish as he neared the workshop, but he knew two things for sure.

First, with the extent of damage he had taken, he needed outside help repairing himself.

Second, there were only two beings that could understand his mechanisms. And he had betrayed one of them less than a week ago.

Stomping louder than he had to, he entered the small building.

"Kit, I need your help."

Tails gave him a half-glance before returning to his work, but Metal saw his eyes widening.

"Yeah, we all do." He muttered. "And I could use some sleep, too."


	4. But silence is costly

Angel Island was, usually, a silent place.

„Flower of my love; bestow your grace- Too dramatic."

Knuckles gazed at the Master Emerald before him. It was a good audience, it couldn't help him with his love speeches, but it never made fun of him, either.

„Let's try again." The echidna cleared his throat. „Brightest of jewels, lend me the shine- Still not it."

And somewhere, deep within the magnificent gemstone, a miniature form of Chaos was whimpering at Tikal's feet.

„Come on, it's not that bad." She cooed reassuringly. „At least this guardian doesn't like _singing_..."


	5. Chance of a lifetime For me only

Vector eyed the rod lying before him, enthusiastic.

„So with that, I may find gold anywhere?"

His new friend smiled.

„Of course. I've already gotten plenty rich thanks to it, so I want to share my luck with those in need."

„Thanks! I won't forget it!" Vector handed over his savings – just enough for the product. The guys would be shocked when he returned to their agency loaded with gold. „Hey pal! What's your name? I'll spread the word to my friends!" He yelled to his already leaving acquaintance.

The other animal grinned slightly.

„Nack. Nack the Weasel."


	6. Not yet anatidaephobic

Dr. Quack expected there to be both good and bad days in his career.

"Look at these two pictures; what can you say about them?"

His patient observed the pictures for less than a second.

"**The presented pictures show an egg and an organic being, presumably a scientist."**

The doctor waited, but nothing more was forthcoming. He smiled.

"Not as severe as I thought. We may just be able to nullify your unhealthy hatred towards Dr. Eggman in a month or two."

A second of silence.

"**Eggman propaganda detected. Prepare for destruction of immediate area.**"

The good; and the bad.


	7. Hello? Information central here

Tails knew instantly who his visitor was. Only one person had the habit of throwing his door off its hinges every time he entered.

"Why hello Knuckles, maybe try knocking next time." He remarked.

"Where is the damn hedgehog?"

Tails merely sighed – more than a bit used to being ignored.

"On a date with Amy."

"Wasti- **What**?" Knuckles was shocked – but that was to be expected. Tails shrugged.

"It's not my fault he lost that bet to her."

"What bet?" The echidna questioned, no doubt still suspicious.

The fox allowed himself a smile.

"Arm wrestling."


	8. Installed for convenience

"What's up, doc?" Sonic grinned, sitting on the control panel of Eggman's hovercraft.

"My robot is 100 times as powerful now!"

"How come?" A smile. "Anyway, if it goes the Gamma and Omega way… If half the robot works for you and the other half against you... They neutralize each other! Why bother powering it up?"

"Stop spouting nonsense and go fight it!"

"Hasty! First, my victory dance!" The hedgehog laughed before tap-dancing on the control panel.

The battle robot exploded, much to Eggman's chagrin.

"Eh? Seems the bot was alright… but the self-destruct button did work against you, doc."


	9. Check your package

In the dark of the night, nobody would be able to tell who the mysterious cloaked figure was.

The man across him wore a similar attire… but his telltale green feathers stuck out here and there, negating any effort at subterfuge. He didn't care for the other's apparent idiocy.

He left the case he had been holding on the ground; his counterpart did the same with his own package.

They passed each other without even sharing a glance.

Nack smiled.

The case contained only false copies of the requested documents.

Bean smiled.

The package contained no gold – only dynamite.


	10. Fear your litter

"Something didn't work out as well as I hoped it would when I was tinkering with him… so I was wondering if you could keep him for a while."

Vanilla never got the chance to respond before Cream hugged the fox fiercely and dragged her new "friend" away.

"I'm not exactly sure if he's safe; if you sense anything wrong, call me immediately and I'll pick him up, Mrs. Rabbit." He advised.

Vanilla sighed. She would find some space next to Gamma the fence painter and Emerl the lawnmower.

It _sounded_ useful – Metal Sonic the ultimate dishwasher.


	11. Date with a jewel

Rouge licked her lips and looked wearily left and right.

Her hand shot forward towards the precious jewel before her.

The man holding it snatched it away immediately. And then he placed it before her once more.

She seethed in annoyance – another attempt at self control ended in humiliation.

She accepted that she was a very "severe" case, but when she heard soft whispers of _pity_, pity for _her_, behind her back it was too much.

She left the building and headed towards home – and her private gemstone stash.

She would **never** attend another Treasure Stealer Anonymous meeting.


	12. Safe way home

Blaze was sure of only one thing: it was cold.

She felt Eggman Nega shivering slightly. They were sitting back to back. The two enemies took up all the space – there was no left for their animosity. They valued body heat.

She could make a fire or even an inferno but, no matter how tempting, that would be imprudent. Their current situation was more than restricting.

She should have predicted that with so much chaos energy around; she would not be coming back from Cream's world straight to her doorstep.

The ice pan drifted further; into the great unknown...


	13. Fool me twice

Sonic shot forward faster than ever before. It was all or nothing – either his date with Amy would be cancelled or he would have to endure a whole week with her.

He stopped abruptly less than a second later. Amy caught up to him soon after.

"How do you like my choice of our race track?"

He didn't like the river in front of him.

"There's a bridge some kilometers south, darling. See you on the finish line!" Amy said jumping into the water.

Next time he was going to make a bet, Sonic would ask Tails for opinion.


	14. Size matters

Shadow had been almost enthusiastic when they had began, but his good mood evaporated soon after.

"Too big."

They went on, passing equipment he could only dream of ever wearing..

"Using that would be **suicidal** for me, idiot."

Next model – still something told him there was no hope.

"Do not make me repeat myself, inferior life form!"

The clerk shrugged helplessly. Shadow could only glare (or kill the man, but what good would that do?). Guns were really nice toys, but they were only made for the big bad boys.

Maybe it was time he grew up a few inches


	15. Beginner's luck?

The door fell under Big's heavy fist, but he was only knocking for courtesy.

The feline walked up to the glowing computer console and scratched his head. He was supposed to press some button…

They all looked the same to him; except some were differently colored from the others.

Big liked green best – he pressed all the green buttons.

He wasn't bothered when the screen turned blank.

Miles away, Shadow the Hedgehog was looking skeptically at his vulpine companion.

"And how do you plan on freezing Eggman's mainframe?"

The kit grinned.

"I have a skilled hacker on the job."


	16. Fulfillment

"**Devastate! Obliterate! Eradicate! Exterminate!**" Metal Sonic roared, mercilessly scrubbing dirt off the dishes.

Vanilla was sure she had Tails' number somewhere in her notepad, but finding it was the hard part.

"**How appropriate to have a Metal Overlord rule the kitchen!**"

Her daughter Cream seemed to enjoy the havoc, but the older rabbit wasn't at all enthusiastic. The dirt was-

"**Vanquished! Muahahaha!**"

-almost instantly, but her valuable ceramic followed soon after.

"**Stain Sonic! You are but a loathsome copy of my greatness!**"

Cream giggled happily at the sight.

"Mr. Metal Sonic has a lot of heart for his job, doesn't he?"


	17. Outlaw lifestyle

Storm tried counting once more. Change baffled him, as did money in general.

The people in the line got more and more impatient; he thought of something different. It wouldn't be good for him to engage in a fight because of shopping.

He snatched the goods and ran out of the shop, leaving the bewildered clerk behind. He was not called a rogue for nothing, after all.

A pair of birds was watching the scene from a nearby rooftop, one smug, and one irritated.

"I told you he would do that," gloated Wave "now pay up."

Jet just growled.


	18. One's a crowd

Shadow stared at the microwave in apparent horror.

"Brother! There's a demon living within the white box!"

Shadow entered the room hurriedly, switching off the machine and preventing the total destruction of whatever Shadow had put in it.

A loud crash resounded from the living room, where two Shadows were trying to cover up the mess they had made.

"Shady! Darky! I told you not to play with the lamp!" Shadow yelled to the ever delinquent Shadows.

Taking care of all the Shadow Clones and Shadow Androids was a handful.

But after all was said and done; they were family.


	19. Inconsiderate

Cosmo watched Amy's frenzy as the hedgehog sought the perfect outfit for her date with Sonic.

She had willingly agreed to accompany her friend, but now she was regretting that choice. In something of a deja vu moment, she felt somebody's eyes on her and inwardly sighed.

_Again?_

"How can I help you, miss?"

The ever-helpful shop clerk approached her with a smile on his face.

Cosmo tried to stop her eyebrow from twitching.

"Unfortunately," she pointed at her leafy skirt "I came pre-packaged."


	20. Supply & Demand

"We cannot spare the resources-"

"Resources?!"

Tails smashed his fist on the table.

"Grand Metropolis will turn into a heap of smashed junk! No amount of resources will be enough to rebuild it," the kit glared at the politicians "Without an electron diffusion shield, I cannot guarantee the survival of half the citizens once Eggman's Positron Bomb strikes!"

Silence filled the room and slowly, one by one, the men in suits nodded their approval.

_"And to think,"_ Tails mused _"I owe Eggman one."_


End file.
